A New Beginning a Different Ending (rewrite)
by Shinobi-unknown
Summary: what if kakashi is the one that raised Naruto? what if he was always known as Naruto? What if he was a genius but never nurtured? what if he is now? a harem story but not like he is a pimp and might be lemons in later chapter this is my rewrite of my first fanfic so please review and follow Naruto X Hinata X Kin X Temari X kurotschi X ino X Samui
1. Chapter 1

Proofread 4/9

announcement hello to all my faithful readers I'm in need of a beta and possibly a muse i ask of any of you who are willing for these to message me saying why you would like to do it if you add your strengths and weaknesses its a bonus so please to all of you come and help make this story better for all of you. (by the way i will never abandon this story for that is my nindo)

* * *

*Flashback*

"My last wish is that everyone sees my son as the hero he is."

"I wouldn't have it any other

*end flashback*

* * *

Sarutobi glanced back at that memory, thinking on how he can implement it after all even if he didn't feel that way, almost everyone isn the village blamed Naruto, but then he remembered the power of a name so he there after wrote on the birth certificate, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki still making Jiraiya his god father for picking his name that eased his mind after all being the fourth Hokage son does Have it perks especially that gigantic compound oh how Sarutobi Envied him. Next baby Naruto began to cry.

*Meanwhile outside the Hokage's room*

"Sensei"' A one eyed Jounin sobbed out before crumbling to the ground with his back to the Hokage's office outside wall "you took me in called me your son, without you I would still hate my birth father, you've done so much for me what can I do for you" while rubbing his lone tears next as if it was a sign from Kami Naruto began to cry Kakashi's one eye began to show with a gleam in his eyes

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in" muttered Sarutobi as he was rocking Naruto in his arms in a hope to make him sleep and sleep he did and he put him back in his crib

"Good Evening Hokage-Sama I was just wondering-"

"Yes Yes Kakashi I know you want to take care of Naruto."

Kakashi stood there unsurprised.

"I only have a some of conditions."

"What are they?" Kakashi asked eagerly

"First and most importantly I expect you to not teach him any of your perverted ways that means no Icha Icha books around him"

Kakashi was reluctant but he remembered this is his Sansei's son and agreed

"Second you must train him regularly and once he can mold chakra teach him everything I expect many people might be after him because of a grudge they had with his father."

This was the thing kakashi was hoping to teach his Sansei's son it would make everything worth it.

"Moreover you shall not tell him about the Kyubi unless for one of these two reasons if Naruto finds out himself or if you feel the need he must know it."

Kakashi agreed with his reasoning and promised he would do what he asked.

"Hmmm I have a idea Kakashi-Kun stay here for a while I want to you to guard Naruto-Chan until I comeback don't leave this room", "oh and if anyone asks don't tell them that little Naruto-chan is Minato's son

"Hai Hokage-Sama" Kakashi said

* * *

As the Hokage marched his way to the hot springs which micariously was unharmed he found his pupil peaking at the females side *cough* next his perverted pupil turned around to see his Sensei

"Ohayou Sensei pick a spot" said the perverted student

"Jiraiya this visit is about Naruto"

Instantly the sage became serious when hearing his godsons name "yes is there something wrong?" hopping nothing has become of his god son

"Jiraiya my boy can you do what Danzo does with his root ninja by putting something on there tongue but for all of Konoha" soon Jiraiya realized what he meant

"if I did it won't hold for long except if I maybe use the remaining kyubi energy in the air it would give us 12 or 13 years at least',don't worry by the time he is 6 I'm going train him and if he's half the genius his father was he'll be a Jounin in no time and if he is greater he'll be S or Maybe even SS rank that's not including if he inherits his mothers Kenjutsu talent"

"That's all well and done Jiraiya,but how long will it take you to implement the seal?"

"Eight hours Sensei so I will be done at three PM"

"That's great I need to tell the Villages about Naruto and I don't want this to leak out side Konoha since this is the only seal of its kind and cannot be replicated unless thought I'm sure Naruto can live his life without getting assassinated until he is ready."

* * *

*3:00 PM*

"Secret fuinjutsu: information containment ... Fuin" Ashe finished the seal the edges of that very same seal were expanding till the edges of Konoha

"*Ahahah few* that took a heck of chakra even though 99 percent of it is the kyubi's" said Jiraiya now I should go tell Sensei about the info containment seal.

*Hokage office 3:05*

"Hello Jiraiya I trust the sealing went well?"

"Hai Sensei I gave it my all since this is about the protection of Naruto"

"Wait what do you mean Naruto's protection" asked Kakashi as he was sitting on the couch with Naruto in one arm and Icha Icha in another

"We meant that as of today no one can talk about Naruto outside of this place except us since I added you all to the sealing matrix it will last exactly *lifts up his sleeve 12 years 284 days 23 hours 54 minutes and 34 seconds"

"Wait what day is it?" asked the Hokage

"It would be June 23" replied

"Team placement day how ironic the time the world will find about him is the time he will face it"

All right let's go make the announcement I informed everyone to gather outside the building so we can inform them about Naruto and how he is the fourth legacy and only child we will not let anyone know he is the Jinjuriki for that has Been konoha's tradition

* * *

*building roof 3:15*

"Voice echolocation jutsu" whispered the Hokage "Hello to all citizens of Konoha as you all know that the Yondaime Hokage defeated the kyubi yesterday and with that brought peace to Konoha again but do not fret for he has left to you all a heir who will grow and become the genius that both his mother and father were for now let him grow and flourish with the same will of fire that both his parents Kushina Uzumaki heiress of the clan and Uzugakure and Minato Namikaze heir of the Namikaze clan for now our will of fire is in his son Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki" as the crowd yelled out their approval he wonders if he made the right choice but he pushed that thought aside as he handed Naruto back to Kakashi so he could take him to the Namikaze compound which was still intact since the clan district was a distance away from where the kyubi terrorized Konoha.

what do you guys think too much?


	2. Before The Departure

Hello guys better late than never right? well this chapter is on a totally different level than my last one's from this story and the other ones as well you have my betas to thank for that

1. Tracy247

-21

i couldn't have done it without you guys

who here is reading the manga kishi is pulling out stuff from no where and he is changing people hearts so fast (obito) well at least mine has some sort of continuity well without further ado I do not own Naruto all rights go to kishimoto

Five years and eight months later, a team of genin treaded carefully, looking for a training field. As they passed by training ground nine, one of them decided to speak up and say, "That last one was awful. It was big but it lacked water and elevation."

"Well what did you expect, Isamu? Almost all the good ones are taken," replied the bigger one of the three.

"You're right Shinobu; wait this is a training ground we haven't visited yet, and look at it. It's fit for us, don't you think, Yuuka-san?"

The kunoichi he mentioned was being unusually quiet. "Uuh, Isamu-san, Shinobu-san. I have a feeling this place is taken by someone strong, too."

"How can you tell, Yuuka-san?" asked Shinobu.

"I don't know I can just feel it like-" Before she could finish her sentence, she turned around, and her teammates followed suit. In their line of vision was a 1.1 meter (3.8 ft) kid or at least that's what they thought. For all they knew, he could be a little person. His face was hidden from view because of the hoodie he was wearing. He was also clothed in Anbu pants with a ninja pouch that looked pretty full, finally concluding with dark blue ninja sandals. The only visible skin was his hands but that didn't show anything.

"Good morning, shinobi-san. Care to leave my training ground?" the concealed person clearly asked with a voice that reminded them of his true age.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your parents? What are you, five? How can you even train to be a ninja? You're, like, a couple years before the bar age!" countered Isamu.

"I'm going to be six in six months, in fact, and also, my parents died during the Kyuubi incident and I train to make sure the Yondaime's and their sacrifice wasn't in vain," he replied amusedly.

Yuuka added hurriedly, "Stop it, Isamu-san, can't you feel it? He must be at Elite genin level."

The now-acknowledged five-year-old mystery boy said, "I wouldn't go that far, Kunoichi-san, but I will give you all a choice because I am a fair man. We could have a spar. You three against me. If you all win, you claim this training ground, but if I win, I will continue to use this training ground. Do you agree?"

"Agreed!" Shinobu yelled at him. Winning this would be easy, and any consideration would be unnecessary.

"Fine then," the five-year-old boy replied, "Let me get ready first." He continued on by placing a dark blue mask on his face, which covered up half of it, and taking off his jacket, showing off a tank top. "Now let us begin."

As the five-year-old lowered himself to his stance, he waited as his opponents followed suit. "Now hajime (begin)!" yelled the five-year-old as he ran to his opponents. He shunshined (body flicker technique) ¾ of the way through and appeared behind the smaller of the two boys, kicking the smaller gennin in the back of his knee causing the ninja to fall on his knees. Then he kicked his knee again causing it crashed into the back of the target's head, rendering him beaten. Next, he moved in front of the bigger ninja, who quickly did a last-minute elbow block. The five-year-old boy quickly countered by purposefully falling to the ground, facing his back while quickly pushing himself up again to kick the older boy in his chin, rendering him unconscious.

"Oh my god, what kind of civilian are you?"

"I'm clan born," he replied. Then, he added with a gleeful tone, "I'm glad my new technique worked. I based it off of Yondaime-sama's." He boasted next grew serious again (or as serious as a five-year-old can be). "Now, Kunoichi-san, would you like to continue this spar or would you like to take your friends to the hospital? They shouldn't be hurt that much. Maybe a concussion for the smaller one if I hit a bit too hard. Please decide. I would rather not fight," he ended with small smile forming on his face.

"We surrender," she replied, crestfallen.

"Would you like any help taking your teammates to the hospital?"

"Yes, please."

"I expect you can carry one of them while jumping through the trees?" the girl flushed and replied with a nod.

"Let me call the boss. He could help you carry them," he said as he created a clone. The latter pulsed his chakra, signaling anyone in the area. They waited a couple of minutes until

"It doesn't seem like you need my help," said someone with an identical voice to the one in front of her, "They're just fresh genin. Did something go wrong?" the voice behind her asked.

"Boss, looks like gennin are getting weaker and weaker every year," the boy said, gesturing to the two boys on the ground.

"or we're getting stronger every single year" the boss bluntly replied

Yuuka slowly turned around, fearing what she might see. However, the person standing behind her was none other than…

"Namikaze-sama!" she yelled in shock.

"Hello, genin-san," said person now known as Namikaze-sama AKA Naruto greeted with a smile, "Now, shouldn't we take your teammates to the hospital?"

"Hai."

The five and a half year old put on the same mask as his clone. "Now don't tell anyone who I am, genin-san. I like to keep myself unknown." They each picked up a genin and began to head out. The creator turned his head to his clone. "You know the drill. Make sure no one claims this place and if a Jounin comes use a Henge (Transformation technique) to transform into nii-san and pretend you're practicing Raikiri. That should do it." They sped off while the clone sat on the tree, obediently waiting.

"Namikaze-sama, can I ask you a question, please?"

"Yes?" The Namikaze in question replied.

"Why do you hide behind your mask? Surely if anyone knew who you are, they wouldn't mind to fulfill your wish?"

The said masked heir smiled and thought for a moment to gather his response. "You answered your own question, genin-san; they would only do it because of my otou-san, not for me, or because of my achievements; whenever people think of me it's always, Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. I want my father to be proud of me, instead of just being shown respect for being the son of the Yondaime. Do you see the difference, genin-san?"

"Hai, Namikaze-sama, but don't you think that would be hard since Yondaime-sama must have created a large shadow?"

"It is always the job of the next generation to surpass the past generation." He waited a moment and added something else, "My current skill level is the same as when my father became a chunin which means i am already six years ahead of him."

With these new pieces of information, the genin continued jumping from tree to tree, mulling it over.

"Ah, it seems we have reached the hospital. Let's head inside, genin-san."

Inside the hospital, med-nin, civilian nurses, and doctors were running around, going from room to room and making sure to take care of every new ninja and save as many lives as they could.

As Naruto entered the hospital with the Genin on his shoulder an Inu-masked Anbu, who was busy guarding the hospital, landed in front of him and bent his head seemingly asking what happened. Said heir mumbled something along the lines of "my spot," which made the Inu-masked Anbu seemingly shake his head while laughing and going back up to his ledge to read his book.

After settling the brouhaha, Naruto started his way back to his home but not before stopping by the Hot Springs, hoping to see his godfather and possibly persuade him to take him early.

You see Naruto isn't a regular noble kid, not even in Ninja standards. From an early age, he was established as a once in a millennium genius, his father being a one in a generation genius himself.

As Jiraiya has once explained to Naruto, there are five different types of geniuses, each for a field they are in: natural, hard work, intelligence, tactical, and creative. A regular genius, which is very common, can appear more than once each year and has only one type, which can be any of the above. A once-in-a-decade has two types, a once-in-a-generation is when you have three types, a once-in-half-a-millennium genius has four types, and finally, the rarest and most influential one, who some say is personally selected by Kami, is a once-in-a-millennium genius who has all five types.

You see, the time geniuses appear isn't separated in accordance of when they were brought into life. It's just the time frame of when it can; it doesn't matter if it is the beginning of the first half of the millennium or the end of it. For example you have the two Senju's, the shodaime born first at the end of the first half of the millennium and his brother born in the beginning of the second half.

At the Hot spring, Naruto stalked his way to the female side making sure no one saw him, while he glanced around looking for his godfather. Suddenly, Naruto heard a muffled giggle coming from a nearby hot spring. In no time, Naruto turned his head to the sound and was greeted with the sight of a white-haired man wearing a red coat, sandals, and a horned forehead protector with the kanji of oil on top of it. The heir's mind suddenly took a mischievous turn. He slowly and carefully trod his way to the back of the white haired man, slowly performing the tiger hand sign and yelled "Sennen Goroshi!" (One thousand years of death) while poking his two index fingers into the man's butt, using minimal chakra as to only throw the man into the Lady's side. Soon, the young boy heard the helpless yells of his godfather.

"Ladies, ladies, listen. I wasn't peeping. I was practicing how to fly and I fell!"

"Like we would believe that!" screamed one of the women. As Jiraiya's scream enveloped the hot springs, Naruto mumbled to himself, "Serves him right, going off to peek before even saying hi to his godson."

A beating later, the culprit of the pervert's demise walked up to his godfather, who was sitting down, pressing his back to the outer wall of the women hotsprings since the women threw him back to where he came from after they thought he had had enough. "Damned gaki! What do you want?" asked the bruised and tattered sage.

"I want us to leave early," he demanded, "I'm getting sick and tired of being called Honorable Son or Namikaze-sama or even Naruto-ouji! I'm no prince." He soon remembered his mother's prestigious lineage and added briskly, "Actually, I am but that's not the point. I just want to go somewhere where no one knows me so I can make my own name and my own achievements. I don't want to rely on my father's or even my mother's."

A tick mark appeared above Jiraiya's eye as he replied gruffly, "You expect after doing that I would take you out early? I thought you were a genius; who's this idiot in front of me?"

The so-called idiot smirked and replied coolly, "Actually, that's for going peeking before coming to visit your godson," as he ended with his tongue aimed at the sage.

"As a matter of fact, we can't leave yet. You have one more skill that you have to master here. Since it's much better to have a quiet and stable place to learn the art of sealing."

The child's face instantly perked up from hearing the word sealing. In his eyes, it was the most important skill a shinobi should know. The Uzumakis, his mother's clan, were massacred because of other nations' fear of their sealing prowess.

Half an hour later at the Namikaze compound sealing room

"Ok now, ero-kyoufu (perverted godfather), what do you want me to do?" asked the student as he and Jiraya entered the room.

"Get out a scroll and write down all the sealing Kanji," replied the annoyed sage. As the boy took out a scroll and wrote all the Kanji, Jiraiya's face softened and he mumbled to himself, "He's a natural. Look at those strokes; he's so much like his father." The scribe heard the last part and his eyes glared at the sannin with a fire telling him that he was standing on shaky ground. "Actually, he's much better! His father needed to work on his speed and handwriting, but he doesn't," Jiraiya amended, quickly saving himself from Naruto's wrath.

When the student was done, he showed it to Jiraiya, who grunted in approval, telling him it was time to move on to the next part. He took out two dozen textbooks and put them on the desk. Naruto seemingly understood what he was implying and made the same amount of shadow clones, who each took a textbook to read. "Okay, since we got that settled, let's start with lesson one. Sealing is the art of…"

One week Later (same area)

"Ok, I got to put this Kanji in here and put the extension here and here, and finally the core link around the edges and Voilá-" KABOOM! The sealing tag exploded on him, sending him 5 meters away. "What the hell am I doing wrong? I'm doing everything perfectly," The Uzumaki asked Jiraiya as the sannin ran to him.

"Can you do the exact same seal but with no chakra please? Let me look it over," the toad sannin asked. Said Uzumaki did as he was asked and did the same exact seal down to the last line as the one before. He then handed it to Jiraiya, who looked it over hmming and humming. After studying each stroke, he soon found the problem: a stray line not fully connecting the core and matrix. "Here's your problem, you little runt. You made a beginner's mistake! Everyone has to make this mistake, including your father and all the rest of the Uzumaki's." The student, as disgruntled as he may be, took notice of the criticism and tried again.

One month and three weeks later (same place)

"Ok, now let's start on the stasis seal. If you do that, you'll officially be a fifth level sealer half way through, now c'mon!" the master hollered out.

"Ok, ok, this thing is really easy compared to any other ninja skills I had to learn. Why doesn't everyone try to master sealing?" asked the student as he was drawing the seal.

"Brat, you're an Uzumaki! This thing is supposed to be easy for you. It's in your blood; you were born to do this! Other people aren't as lucky," he answered mournfully.

One Month three weeks later (same place)

"Time for our last unit: studying the eight trigrams," said Jiraiya as he sighed.

"Let's do this! I'm gonna finish this in a week!" boasted the level 8 seal master.

One week later (Same Place)

"Well, let's start with your final exam. You must create your own original seal in two months. You can start… now!" Jiraiya declared, sighing before leaving his student alone in the room. The heir began thinking about what his seal would do. After hours of sitting with countless amounts of parchments around detailing ideas that didn't meet his criteria, the young Namikaze began thinking that he needed a break. So he stood up and made his way over to his surrogate grandfather.

Hokage's Office

"It's been a really long time since you came to visit, Naruto-kun," said the Hokage as he swiveled around to see his surrogate grandson coming out of the window "I thought you forgot about me," he ended with a smile.

"How can I ever forget about you, Jiji? It's just that ero-kyoufu (perverted godfather) started teaching me sealing four months ago, and today we finished our last lesson and I'm supposed to begin my final exam," the over-worked genius replied.

The Hokage's eyes widened at how far his grandson advanced in the art of sealing. He quickly hid his surprised expression and mustered up one of pride. "My, my, Naruto-kun, you have certainly outdone yourself. When is your final seal due?" he asked, bubbling with curiosity.

"In two months," replied the young Namikaze-Uzumaki.

"Two months! Jiraiya gave Minato one year and a half, and he still didn't finish during that time! It took him a extra year since he was making a liquid containment seal!" yelled the Hokage. Then, he added in a calmer voice, "Are you sure you want to do this, Naruto-chan? I can talk to Jiraiya and make him increase your time limit..."

"No, thanks, Hokage-jiji. I'll make an awesome seal in no time! How hard can it be?" he said while chuckling sheepishly, "Besides I'm on a time limit. We're leaving in two months!"  
"Oh yes, I'm certainly going to miss you, Naruto-kun. Without you here, my time in this office will certainly get duller," said the old Hokage while sighing.

"I know, Jiji, I'm gonna miss you so much I wish there.. was.. a way.. to see you every day.." he added the last part slowly as if he was just realizing what he recently said. "Yatta! I got it! I told you I would have a idea in no time!" Naruto yelled. With all the enthusiasm racing through his veins, he jumped out of the window as he yelled, "See you later, Jiji!"

* * *

to all you readers out there don't worry Naruto will not be godlike if anyone wants a godlike fix tell me and i might do it if i have a great idea now guys don't forget to review, fav, and follow

until next time Shinobi Unknown


End file.
